


Dark and Manic

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Bunny, Dark!Tooth, Gen, Insane!Jack, Not my characters but I've been allowed to borrow them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness meets in a forest somewhere.  Darkness meets darkness with darkness.  Written for Pooka-Curse and also for Viperishpath!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Manic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hard enough to get into the headspace of my OWN manic characters. Not sure why I took on the task of getting into the headspace of TWO manic characters for the SAME STORY, but I did. Oh, yeah! To make you guys smile! I hope I got the characterizations right, Pooka and Viper! Also, the lass belongs to [Viperishpath](http://askdarktooth.tumblr.com) and the other two belong to [Pooka-Curse](http://jokulandhyde.tumblr.com)!

The two stared at each other for several long minutes, sizing each other up. Until, of course, the creature at his side growled low, breaking their staring contest and causing her to look at it in curious surprise. He pulled a straightjacket sleeve back and dug black-tipped fingers into the dark fur, scratching and soothing the beast.

"Interesting," she said. "You both look somewhat familiar, but...." she trailed off.

"You, too," he responded, a sharp grin slicing across his face. The creature huffed once, but said nothing. The shadow at her shoulder made a short, odd sound and she nodded.

"Introductions are in order, I think. You may call me Gingy."

"Gingy?" the boy asked, his head tilting slightly like a confused puppy. She realized he had beautiful teeth. They would make a nice addition to her collection.... She shook herself out of her thoughts when the creature growled again.

"Yes. It's short for Gingivitis. You have beautiful teeth, did you know that?"

His eyes got wide for a moment, a momentary flicker of _something_ crossing his face, but then it was gone and he was giggling insanely, showing off those pretty teeth.

"Hehehehee! I'm Jokul, this is Hyde. You look tasty. Are you tasty? Hyde wants to know," the youth said rapidly. It took her a moment to translate it.

"I doubt it," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the shadow there. Something niggled at the back of her mind, a memory....

_"His staff being broken has slowly broken his mind. Now he's taken Bunny with him into the darkness. We can only hope they will not go to Pitch's aid," said a tall, broad-shouldered man with white hair and a long white beard. "That would bode ill for everyone."_

She blinked and shook her head, raising a delicate hand to her temple. She blinked and looked at the pair before her. Some of her shadow fairies had gone over to them to investigate. He seemed amused by them, trying to catch them with his one free hand. When that failed, he tried with both hands, his sleeves getting in the way as he giggled. His creature - Hyde, he was called. She must remember that - bared his teeth at the inquisitive shadow fairies that hovered around him, his dark ears flat against the back of his head.

Jokul heard the growl before she did, but neither of them were fast enough. A swift jerk of his head and a snap of his jaws later, Hyde chewed on the remains of the shadow fairy he'd caught. Jokul laughed, though she didn't. She was impressed with Hyde's speed.

"So, tell me. Can he do any tricks?" she asked. The loss of one shadow fairy didn't seem to faze her, though the rest retreated back to her side. Hyde growled at the question, baring his teeth. Jokul laughed, the sound high and strained.

"No," growled the creature.

"Sure! He does _lots_ of tricks! But he only does them for **me**." The last word ended dangerously and Gingy nodded.

"Fair enough," she said with a shrug. She studied them for a moment. "You're not with _Pitch_ , are you?" she asked sweetly, her tone deceptive and the little smile on her face as sharp as Jokul's grins. The Nightmare King was currently on her 'rip out spine and add skull to collection' list. At the top, in fact. If these two were with him.... She may get to add some pretty teeth to her collection today, after all!

"Nope! He tried and he tried but we told him no and he tried some more then Hyde almost took a bite out of him and he ran like fun. Did you know Hyde and I can run faster than he can? He didn't know this so he had to use his shadows to keep from getting chewed on but he didn't really look all that tasty to me I bet his blood is black and not red not red at all which is the tastier type of blood but I bet Hyde enjoyed that little shadow of yours he just ate!" Jokul carried on for a moment, as if he'd forgotten that his mouth was talking for him. Hyde reached out and covered his mouth with a paw, effectively silencing the former Guardian of Fun.

Wait. _Guardian of Fun and Joy_. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. _Jack Frost_. She opened her mouth to say his name, but it was gone before she could. So she closed her mouth and opened her eyes.

"I want his skull," she told the pair, her tone deadly, low, and calm. Icy blue eyes widened over the dark paw. Hyde sat down, no longer threatening her. The creature's myopic eyes seemed to know where she floated, watching her, following her as she zipped from side to side in agitation. "It will make a nice addition to my collection!"

Jokul reached up and slowly pulled Hyde's paw from over his mouth. He held onto it, as if he knew that Hyde was the only reason Gingy wasn't in his face, trying to get at his teeth. The youth licked his lips, readjusting his hold on his broken staff. "He's in his lair," Jokul said, calmly and matter-of-factly.

"Jokul!" Hyde snarled. But he calmed, Jokul having done something that eased the creature's concern. Gingy nearly vibrated with the news.

"Thank you! I know where his lair is, it's just a matter of getting underground. Can you point me towards an entry if you happen to know where one is?" she inquired, speaking almost as swiftly as Jokul had earlier. Hyde huffed in what might have been gruff amusement and Jokul's knife-like grin reappeared. He used part of his broken staff to point in a seemingly random direction.

"We saw a hole back that way we think may lead to the lair of Mr. Stuffy-Britches," he said swiftly. Gingy giggled, the sound echoed and made gratingly eerie by her shadow fairies.

"Thanks so ever much I'll try not to think of all the wonderful things I could do with your teeth next time if we should ever meet again!" she exclaimed before swooping in supremely swiftly to place a kiss on Jokul's cheek. She was out of arm's reach and headed in the direction Jokul had pointed before Hyde could even swipe at her.

Jokul just watched her go, a manic amused grin on his face. His fingers found their way into Hyde's fur once more as she disappeared completely.

"Huh. Weird bird, right, Hyde? But she did look pretty tasty I wonder if she would have tasted good don't you?" He stopped his rambling when the dark Pooka bumped his chin lightly with his furred head.

"No," was the only response the insane spirit received before being encouraged to climb onto the beast's back as they headed swiftly in the direction opposite that which Gingy had taken.


End file.
